A Thousand Years
by karin150301
Summary: ¿Cómo ser valiente? pregunta con la mirada ¿Como puedo querer cuando temo caer? la única respuesta que recibe es una sonrisa por parte de su padre. Semana Hitsukarin 2019. Soulmates


**A Thousand Years**

Karin sonrió ante el reflejo que el espejo le devolvió, examinó la imagen detalle a detalle, desde su cabello negro adornado con perlas, hasta el maquillaje que Yuzu se había esforzado tanto en hacer, el vestido blanco que al verlo en el escaparate le pareció muy ostentoso, pero que tras la insistencia de Rangiku se probó, sí, es muy bonito ahora que lo vuelve a ver se enamora un poco más de la forma en que se amolda a su cuerpo.

–Te ves hermosa –desde el umbral de la puerta su padre le sonríe, enfundado en un traje negro, corbata a juego y esa sonrisa brillante que siempre tiene. –Tu madre estaría tan feliz de verte en este momento.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –sus ojos se vuelven acuosos, ella no es una mujer sentimental, pero aquí esta, a punto de derramar lágrimas por las palabras de su padre. –No creí que fuera así este día –admite secándose las lagrimas que aun no caen, una sonrisa tira de sus labio. –Creí que Ichi-nii estaría intentando matar a mi esposo, Yuzu sería un mar de lágrimas y tú estarías llorando a la foto de mamá –admite mirando desde la ventana los últimos detalles de la ceremonia. –Tampoco creí que Toshiro fuera… –mis mejillas se tiñen antes de que termine la oración, ¡maldición! me siento como una colegiala.

–Aún faltan unos minutos, ¿quieres que te deje un poco más de tiempo? –ella asiente, de seguir esta charla sabe que lagrimas caerán.

El silencio solo permanece en la habitación un par de segundos después del _click_ de la puerta pues de inmediato la puerta se vuelve a abrir dejando ver a sus damas de honor.

–¡Kya! ¡Karin-chan, no puedo creer que te vayas a casar hoy! –Yuzu la estruja en un fuerte abrazo . –Mo… no lo puedo creer –un puchero aparece en su labio.

–Yuzu, no es para tanto –y aun a pesar de sus palabras su brazos se envuelven alrededor de su esbelta figura.

–Te ves tan linda –alaga Rukia.

–Pero claro que se ve linda, de no ser así no dejaría que saliera por esa puerta –bromea Matsumoto.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti Karin-chan –es el turno de Orihime de felicitarla.

–No puedo creer que mi pequeño capitán esté por casarse –comienza Matsumoto. –Aunque no sé si llamarlo pequeño tomando en cuenta que hace tres días los encontré en la oficina…

–¡Matsumoto! –gritó la pequeña Kurosaki con las mejillas rojas interrumpiendo las palabras de la voluptuosa mujer.

–¡Kawaii!

Un par de golpes interrumpen las risas de las mujeres, cuando la puerta se abre la imagen de su pelinaranja hermano aparece. –Ya es hora. –Ella asiente ante las palabras de hermano, Yuzu le brinda un último abrazo antes de ir a fuera. –Matare a ese enano roba hermanas –ella ríe antes de caminar junto a él. –¿Estás segura de que quieres que te lleve el viejo?

–Es algo que mamá había querido… y yo también lo quiero –admite. Cuando los tacones al fin tocaron el camino firme que atravesaba el jardín su hermano se despidió y su padre le ofreció el brazo. –El corazón me late muy fuerte ¿eso es normal? –pregunta a su padre sin apartar la mirada del frente.

Una risa escapa de los labios de su padre y por primera vez no se siente molesta de esto.

Mientras el agarre en el brazo de su padre y en el ramo en sus manos se intensifica Karin no puede evitar recordar la propuesta de matrimonio _¿es demasiado cursi pensar en ello?_ recordar todos los detalles, recordar el color del terciopelo dentro del estuche del anillo, el rubor en las mejillas del capitán, el color de la blusa de Matsumoto que ella arruinó cuando escupió el vino en la cena, o el color del esmalte de uñas de Yuzu cuando grito de alegría y tomo sus manos. _Sip, era un poco estúpido recordar eso._

Y mientras continúa con esa caminata y la marcha nupcial suena de fondo no puede evitar sentir miedo, _¿y sí aun no estoy lista para esto? ¿y si cometo un error? ¿y sí él termina aburriéndose de mi? ¿Y sí una vida larga no es para nosotros? ¿Y sí…?_ sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siente a mano de su padre sujetar la suya, sus ojos viajan al hombre que está a su lado. _¿Cómo ser valiente?_ pregunta con la mirada _¿Como puedo querer cuando temo caer?_ la única respuesta que recibe es una sonrisa –Eso no ayuda mucho –murmura regresando la vista al frente.

Pero viéndolo ahí, solo, con el cabello peinado de la misma forma que cuando lo conoció, y los ojos fijos en ella y esa pequeña, diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa, los miedos se van y las dudas desaparecen.

_Un paso más cerca._

El tiempo parece detenerse, es capaz de apreciar cada detalle, desde las lágrimas que Matsumoto quiere derramar, el chillido que Yuzu reprime mordiéndose los labios, la mirada de odio que Toshiro recibe por parte del pelinaranja de su hermano, la belleza de toda la escena logra que un solo pensamiento: _seré valiente, no dejare que nada se lleve lo que está delante de mí._

Cada respiración, cada hora, todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido…

_Un paso más cerca._

Todo el tiempo que ha esperado esto…

_Un paso más cerca._

El tiempo que transcurrió hasta que él tomó su mano y le coloco ese anillo.

_Un paso más cerca._

Y es entonces que sus manos se tocan y sus ojos se encuentran, su padre le da un pequeño apretón en el brazo sonriéndole a ambos, retirándose y es entonces que la ceremonia comienza – _¿Es normal sentir que te he querido durante mil años?_ –murmura sonriéndole al hombre a su lado.

–_Sí es así, te querré por otros mil años más_ –agrega dándole un apretón en la mano.

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno esta historia participa en la semana Hk en la categoría SoulMates, no se si funciona en cualquier caso subiré otro trabajo que sí se adecue en la categoría al cien. Espero que les guste, y un consejo, lean la historia con la canción del mismo nombre, creo que agrega una mejor atmósfera.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejen review.

3.- Personajes de Tite Kubo, historia mía, sin mas me despido, cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
